The location of a wireless device such as a mobile user terminal may be determined with respect to a location network comprising multiple known points. These known points may be wireless nodes whose locations are known a priori. These nodes may thus act as reference for identification of a location of the wireless device. The location of the mobile device may be determined relative to the location network using techniques such as trilateration, multilateration, triangulation, and/or a fingerprint based technique, where current measurements are compared to a “fingerprint” of previously sampled measurements taken at known locations throughout the environment.